Promise
by SSJMihoshi
Summary: A girl gets sucked into the world of DBZ, but it is not what she expected. Why does she suddenly have all of Gohan's powers? PG-13 for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ff.net otakus! I actually got the idea for this story from The Death of Dragonball Z by Usarea. Please don't kill me! ::cowers:: I'm even promoting you, see? Well, as you can see, I took her idea and ran with it. Well, I guess it's not that **original** an idea, but you get the picture. I actually scripted a lot of this out in my head (I tend to think a lot right before I go to sleep ^_^;), but I found writing it out to be a whole different thing in itself. I'm not quite sure when or how it's gonna end, as I have a tendency to hold on to my story/fantasies too long, but I think embedded deep within the thing is a pretty good message. I'll try to remember to decide what and what not to include.

I'm posting this while my other story is in progress because, well I've been wanting to write at least **one** of my story/fantasies out for posterity. (Yes I have plenty ^_^;) It also involves only Dragon Ball Z, which is my fav anime so I know a lot more about it than any other.

Well, thanks for reading all of this and I hope you enjoy my story. Please tell me if I should continue writing this out or just stick to working on The Untitled Anime Saga. Oh, the song lyrics are from Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park, and I don't own DBZ. ^_^

Edit: It's taken me a while to decide what to add, but I think this is now a finished product. Sorry for all the updates. ^_^;

*~*~*__

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real…_

_It must begin…_

Promise

Chapter 1

If you looked closely, a small form could be seen padding slowly down the stairs. You needed to look closely because the previously mentioned form was currently trying not to be seen. As I reached the bottom, I held back my long black hair—not a trace must be seen—and peeked around the corner. My green eyes softened when they detected no one. Slowly, soundlessly, a door was opened, and I descended another flight of stairs to the basement.

Pew! As always, it smelled like sweat and beer. I moved Dad's workout mat from in front of the television—after memorizing its position on the floor—and turned it on.

"**NEXT ON**-" Holy crap! I quickly mashed the controller. Had they heard? I shuddered, thinking of what my father would do if he caught me.

*~*

"Gis-honey, you're home! Where have you been?! I thought school let out at three!"  Serene got up from the couch long enough to chastise the me.

"Where the hell have you been?" My father roared, jerking up from his recliner.

"I had to take a test; you said you would pick me up, Serene." I couldn't stand my heavy backpack anymore; I let it drop to the floor with a thud.

Dad became even more angry, "I thought I told you not to put that down here!"

"Calm down, honey," his platinum-blonde wife scolded. "Gis, baby, you never told me about a test…"

The moment played itself vividly in my head, and I let out an indignant  sigh. "Yes I did, right before you dropped me off."

The woman frowned, crossing her arms, "No, you did not. You know I had a hair appointment today, and I couldn't have come."

My jaw dropped in shock. "You never told me-"

"Don't argue with your mother!"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I had just walked home two miles in the rain with a 100-pound backpack, all because Serene had a **hair** appointment? "She's not my mom," I yelled, "and she never will be!"

Serene stood shocked in front of the television. Good. That floozy deserved it!

All that could be heard was the happy chatter of Oprah.

My father rose angrily from his chair. "Damnit, Gizela, that's it! I already had a headache…You're grounded for the next two weeks! No phone, no TV, no computer, NO tests! Apologize to your mother, or you don't wanna know what I'll do!"

Oh crap…how could I let myself do that? This always happened…I knew what he'd do, and desperately sought to avoid it. "I…I'm sorry," I forced out, staring at the floor.

"Sorry what?" The blonde demanded haughtily.

I closed my eyes tightly. Please don't make me do it….

"Say it, damnit, or I'll get the belt!"

"Sorry……Mom."

*~*

Thunder rumbled outside. I finally exhaled. Thank goodness for lightning. I knew what would happen if I was caught, but I didn't care. It was only one show anyway. The one that happened to be my favorite, the only solace in this twisted household.

And that show was: Dragon Ball Z!

I had seen every episode and movie, well, the ones that were aired on TV anyway. Dad never got me any for myself, thinking it was stupid for a high-schooler to watch cartoons. I had even seen all of Dragon Ball and DBGT, though it'd be impossible to sneak down this weekend to watch it because Dad always had parties in the basement whenever I was grounded.

The Z-Gang were my heroes, really. I'd blush whenever I thought about it, but it was true. I longed to get away from my life, but it was impossible. I can't drive (My father always "forgot" to take me out practicing.), I have no money, I'm not even out of high school yet…

But my thought was interrupted as "Rock the Dragon" began to play. This was one of my favorite episodes, the really early ones before they changed all the voices. Gohan had just been kidnapped by Raddiz, and was trying to run away. Poor little guy…I knew how it felt, being harassed by your own family. In DBZ it was so easy to get away…just travel around the country a couple days and you could find a small little town that had never heard of television. Everyone was so nice too. Man how I wish I could just get away like that…journey to the world of my heroes and forget all about my crappy life…Gohan looked so sad and scared hiding there under that cart…I wish I could just scoop him up and take him away….

Light! Piercing light! My eyes squeezed shut, I doubled over…….T**he pain!**…..My whole body was buzzing, like I had touched 50 million light switches after scuffing my socks over 50 million carpets….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH….!"

*~*

…

…

…..

……..

………grass……

………

……thick, waxy grass………

…Mmmmm…

…Why do I feel grass?

Slowly I opened my eyes…wow, it was bright! I squinted as I slowly got up. Yeah, I guess that **was** grass underneath me…a whole field of it…A tiny, scared whimper sounded off to my right, and I turned to see—a cart?

I froze. Huddling underneath that cart was a small boy with long black hair, looking very sad and scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews!

Reina: ::blink:: Your "true love"? Should I ask?

Yue Kue: I appreciate you liking my story (Mommie loves you! ^_^), but you really should pay attention to class…Well, I draw in most of my classes, so I guess I shouldn't talk. ^_^;

Cheri Cheri: You're welcome for proofreading. That really bugs me too. I originally started writing this in third person, but I wanted to switch to first person so much, I just rewrote it all. I hope it doesn't make this too informal. Anyhoo, I will now attempt to write more of my story!

I don't own DBZ or Linkin Park's music.

*~*~*__

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong…_

Promise

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. It…it couldn't be! The boy, the cart, it was the same scene! I rubbed my eyes but still the same vision met me.

"G-Gohan….?!"

I thought back to a couple seconds ago. I was watching this same scene when…it was a dream! That's it! I had been struck by lightning, and now I'm in a coma, dreaming. Knowing Dad, it would probably be a while before he took me to a hospital. That meant I would be sleeping for a while…I looked back to Gohan, huddling under the cart. He looked so sad and scared…scared of me! Me, who had been beaten down her whole life. I was anything but scary…

"Don't be scared. Please, I won't bite…" I held out my hands to reassure him, but he only sniffed and shook his head.

"I-I can't. I h-hafta hide…"

I started. That wasn't Gohan's voice. But my unconscious brain had been known to give characters different voices. Something told me it was Gohan, so I'd just go with it. Hide…That stupid Radditz! Poor guy, this was my chance to help! "You don't have to hide, I can help you get outta here." Gohan blinked.

"R-Really?" He climbed cautiously out from the cart, sniffing and rubbing his nose.

I smiled and extended my arms once more. "Really. Come on." Docilely he grabbed on and I stood up, feeling his weight against my chest. His shirt was wet from tears, and his furry tail clung to my waist. I couldn't resist stroking it; it felt so soft and warm. I held him protectively as I looked around the field. Where could we go? Back home I guess. But which way was his house? I asked and he pointed to my left. "Don't worry," I said as I started to jog, "I won't let that butt-head Radditz get you."

Gohan sniffed and looked up at me, surprised.

*~*

My dreams were always so real, that's what I liked about them. It made my nightmares that much more unbearable, true, but on the rare occasion I slept easy, I cherished my dreams dearly. I knew it was impossible to fly, but the feeling my dreams provided gave me some small hope. Somehow, I knew the feeling of flight I dreamed must be the same thing Gohan felt when he flew. Along with reality, my common sense accompanied my dreams as well. If my dream happened to be underwater, my brain would always tell me the breath I felt was impossible, and I would always end up swimming to the surface.

*~*

And now my brain was telling me to stop! I tried to tell myself it was only a dream, that I could run forever if I wanted, but it wasn't working…And my feet ached like hell! Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned back on a tree, each heavy pant an earnest thank you for the dappled shade covering my face. Every pore oozed sweat, which had long ago overpowered any tears Gohan deposited on my shirt.

Gohan looked up at me, concerned. "Are you okay? You don't have to run anymore, y-you can put me down now…"

"Thanks,…I just need…a quick rest," I loosened my grip, grateful for a break from his heavy little body. He slid down and immediately my legs gave out; even through my shirt the bark tore as I slid down the tree, but I didn't care.

"Daah!" I shot up onto all fours. "Damn, holy **shit** what'd I sit on, a porcupine?!"

Gohan yelped. I panted an embarrassed apology and gingerly touched my sore bottom. No wonder, there was a huge lump in my pants!……In my pants?! "Wha…?" I winced-it was the **lump** that was sore…trembling, my fingers undid the button. A soft, brown, long, tail emerged; it swung slowly, taunting me, as if it was the most natural thing in the world and why had I sat on it?

"You have one too!"

*~*

I sat in the shade, trying to make a hole in my pants with a stick I had found. I had never realized how tough denim was before. Gohan had sat on the opposite side of the tree embarrassed, trying not to look at my underwear. I had carefully arranged my pants, meanwhile, to embarrassedly **cover** my underwear. My tail lay on the grass, occupying itself twitching up and down like a cat's. **My** tail!  It was so strange to have an extra limb. I had begun to wonder if coma dreams were different from normal ones. By now, I usually had gone on ten different tangents, but I was still here, with Gohan,…under a tree…

I looked at my hands; they looked normal. The stick looked just like a normal stick. None of it looked like a cartoon…

Suddenly Gohan broke the silence. "You're a girl, right?"

What a weird question! "Yeah," I laughed.

"Then why do you wear boy's clothes?" 

"Well, because I want to."

"Mom says girls aren't 'spossed to wear boy clothes, it's not proper."

I grimaced. Chi-Chi always was a stickler for propriety.

"But I don't care about that. You're clothes are strange, and you talk funny, but you have a tail like me, so you must be nice." He turned to smile at me.

Wow, Gohan likes me! A small smile came to my lips. "Thanks…"


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I can't wait so long between writing chapters. If I do, I start to pick out little inconsistencies in my story, like the first line, for instance. .; Well, I've got a cold, but here I go… It seems like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter…tell me what 'ya think please.

Thomas: Did you know you made a pun? Lol. Yea, I'm on someone's favorites list!

vegeta'z-gurl: Thankies! It should get angsty pretty soon, though. At least I scripted it in my head that way.

Aalana: As always, thanks for reading! Tell Sagi to get off her butt and read too!

I don't own DBZ or Linkin Park's music.

* * *

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not how I had imagined it_

_All in my mind…_

Promise

Chapter 3

Slowly, the smile that had grown on my face dissolved, and I turned back to my lap. "Well what about Radditz? He's got a tail, and he's not nice…" So how did he know I was nice?

"Oh……well…that's different, I guess……"

…

…

Suddenly, the tough denim gave way. I smiled, "Finally!" Quickly-embarrassedly-I pulled my pants back on and gingerly pulled my tail through the new hole. A childish notion went though my head; I squeezed my eyes shut. After some intense concentrating, I felt a twitch. "I made it wag!"

Gohan laughed along with me.

"Well, we'd better go before-"

"Peek-a-boo! I see you…"

Oh…crap…I froze in terror. Something about that voice sent a chill down my spine. Deep, wild, menacing, reckless…I could do nothing but stare straight ahead and pray he would go away…

"Well, what do we have here?" Pain! Shooting up my back; he was crushing my tail! I dropped to my knees as Gohan stared terrified. "Huh, it **is** real! I didn't know Kakkarot had two brats, this is great!"

_Two brats_? He thought I was Goku's daughter! Could that mean…I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes.

He looked real. No tall eyes and huge foreheads, no water-balloon muscles. Now I realized what I thought so strange before: it was all **real**. No, that wasn't just it…he looked like Radditz, but different. He didn't have that pointed receding hair line, his armor looked boxier, and he lacked his signature arm and leg bands. And his voice was different…What was going on? Everything was the same, but different!

Radditz smirked and laughed. "Well, I'll admit you managed to elude me for a while, got me pissed as hell too! But this is definitely worth it. Come on now, come with your uncle Raddatz! I can't be late when your daddy shows up!" He extended his hand mockingly.

"But…I'm not Goku's daughter…"

Radditz's blank look evolved into amused laughter. "Oh please! Stop lying, wench, and get up!" Loosing patience, he stood glaring with his hands on his hips.

I crawled backwards, shaking my head. I had to get away…I had to get Gohan away… "No, no you don't understand. I-I'm human…"

"Then what the hell is that thing sticking out of you? Face it kid, you're an alien! Not a better alien to be," he added with a smirk.

"No, no…" I wanted to run, to sprint, to fly! But my legs were like blocks. Finally fed up, he grabbed me by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder with ease. Gohan screamed and tried to run, but was halted by the collar. Blood started to rush to my head, and I cringed like a frightened rabbit under Radditz's powerful arm. All he had to do was squeeze, and I'd be history. The ground shrank away, and we were flying. Flying! But I couldn't feel a thing. Radditz's armor was cold against my skin, his hair whipped my face along with my own.

Lord, please let me wake up! Tell me what's happening! What's going on?!

Tears whipped past.

"I wanna go home!"

"Shut up or I'll drop you!"

God, I'm **here! It's real!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'll try to make this chapter a little longer for you guys. ; It took me a while to finish, what with AP tests and all. But overall, I'm fairly satisfied with this one. Yea, two more characters!

Thomas: Lol now you sound like an obsessed fanboy. Your first review was so formal…

I don't own DBZ or Linkin Park's music.

* * *

_Nothing to lose,_

_Nothing to gain,_

_Hollow and alone…_

Promise

Chapter 4

"Mom!" My face broke into a smile a mile wide. "Mom!" I bounded toward the tall, smiling figure and was scooped up instantly. Strong arms cradled me silently and I snuggled against the long black hair. It was warm from the sun, and I smiled. "What pretty flowers did you plant this time, Mom?" Long, graceful steps carried us to the garden, every space filled with pretty flowers and fountains, even a fish pond! I breathed in a warm, sweet smell that seemed to be all around me and in me and smiled. I could feel Mom's breath on my face as she whispered,

* * *

"Wake up brat!"

I nearly jumped out of my captor's arms as he laughed gleefully. "What pretty flowers did you plant this time, Mommy?" he mimicked.

My face flamed and I looked down in shame…

How long was I asleep? We were in a field, and I thought I could just see a little dirt hill off to our left. Oh, that must be the crater where his ship was! That meant Gohan was in there…why didn't he put me in there too?

Obviously not satisfied with my response, he tilted his head. "Hmm! Nothing, huh? I should have left you asleep, you were cuter that way." Before I had time to process this quipped remark I was swung like a rag doll; my feet plunked to the ground. Broad rough weights latched to my shoulders, "You dress different than all the other humans, even that idiot brother of mine…Hmm," the weights lightened a little, "I can see the Saiyan in you!" The left weight disappeared completely and a hand came to my chin, pulling my gaze upwards. I blushed deeply-through all Radditz's harsh features, his eyes were strangely attractive. I could get lost in those eyes, a demagogue's eyes…

"You don't know what happened to our race, do you? Your father wouldn't appreciate the significance of what I'm doing, and your brother is too young to understand. But I can see that you're different. You see, we, the greatest fighters in the universe, are dying out. Our planet was hit by an asteroid some years ago; it was an accident, they happen. Nevertheless, only four of us remain. I can't just let our entire people die out, now can I? You may not be full Saiyan, but I'm sure that same fighting spirit resides in you. Come with me, and I'll teach you how to be a true warrior. We'll see the stars together…we could rule the universe, and show them all that the Saiyan race will never die!"

C-come with him? Learn to fight…leave this crummy life behind…I could have all of it, just like Gohan! I could be a _Saiyan_!-but…

"You can't escape it, it's in your blood."

"No," I replied weakly, shaking my head free, "no, it's not…I'm not Saiyan…"

"Face the truth, child, just as your father had to."

"He's not my father…I'm not Saiyan…I'm not supposed to have a tail! I'm not supposed to be here!" I slumped to the ground in despair, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. This was what I wanted, but not like this! Why did this happen? How did I get a tail? It doesn't make sense!

Between sobs, the smell of grass stung my nostrils.

"You Earth women are all the same, so weak and emotional-eh?"

A pause. I held back my tears long enough to see him turn and smirk at me, "It's show time."

In the blink of an eye I was standing again, both wrists in his gigantic hand behind me. I cringed as he wiped my face, "Have to look good for your daddy," and turned to the mountains. "Here he comes. Oh how quaint! He thinks that if he brings his Namek friend, they'll actually have a chance!"

I didn't dare chance a reply, but my mind was racing. If he only knew what this _quaint_ pair would do to him…

Holy cow…! Goku and Piccolo-san! I'm going to see _Goku_ and_ Piccolo-san_! I strained my eyes to catch the first glimpse, held my breath as the tiny specs approached-gasped as they came into view. It was all wrong. Piccolo's shoulder pads were condensed, his skin was a different color; Goku's gi was faded and torn! I turned away from the dust of their landing and stared at the two forms in front of me.

Piccolo's form towered above even Radditz, but he wasn't bulky like my captor. Harsh lines accented his condescending stare, boring into me as if he could read my thoughts. I had to look down, or face utter destruction from those eyes…

My gaze fell on Goku's boots. They looked worn and faded. All of his clothes were old, and he was tan and lined from years of training. His face resembled _Radditz's_, with an expression that had seen it all. I wanted to yell, to scream, _Stop! That's **not who you are**!_

"Raddatz, you've gone too far! Holding an innocent girl…"

A fleeting glance seemed to say, _Sorry you had to get mixed up in this…_


	5. Chapter 5

There was a technical error in chapter 3, but that's fixed now! ; Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, I had a little writer's block there for a while. But lately I've been feeling all emo-y and that's just the mood that's best to write my angsty fics in!

Edit: Grrrr! They don't let you use those little symbols any more! That means I'll have to use normal dividers! I liked my old dividers.... T.T

I don't own DBZ or Linkin Park's music.

* * *

_And the fault is my own…_

_And the fault is **my own…** _

Promise

Chapter 5

"Innocent? Hah! Your daughter is hardly innocent, Kakkarot. In fact, she got _herself_ into this helping her brother to escape."

Goku started, but quickly regained his scolding glare. "Nice try, Raddatz, but I don't have a daughter." I exhaled gratefully. At least one thing in this world was right…Wait, did Goku just say "Raddatz"?

This time, it was Radditz who started. He stared at Goku for some moments before his face evolved into a knowing grin, "I must give you credit, brother, I didn't know you were so good at lying."

"I'm not lying," he returned flatly.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" The weights latched onto my shoulders again and I was spun around so fast my legs could hardly keep up. I was starting to get dizzy from Radditz' rough handling. I could feel the nausea creeping up…Don't think about it! Breathe deep… In…out…in…out…

"A tail?!"

"Yep! And it's real too! It was a good lie, but I'm afraid this shoots it all to pieces! Hahaha! Now I've got both your brats, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He laughed, so full of himself, elated that he had humiliated Goku.

But I really wasn't his daughter! Why? Why was everything so wrong? Suddenly I remembered a story I read in school. This guy went on a hunting expedition with a company that let you hunt dinosaurs in the past. There were a million rules and regulations about where you could walk, what you could shoot; they even removed the bullets afterwards so nothing from the future would stay in the past. On the expedition, the man accidentally stepped on a tiny butterfly. When he returned, his language had changed, and his country was under a new system of government!

That was it. It was me. Just being here, I messed up the entire DBZ storyline! I remembered this episode exactly, Radditz was supposed to be trying to convince Goku to join him, Goku was supposed to be denying his Saiyan heritage, they were supposed to be fighting for Gohan!

"Goku!" I yelled, turning around, "forget about me, he's got Gohan in his ship! Over-"

"That's enough out of you, brat!" I flew, hitting the ground hard. I clutched at my scraped arms, looking at the advancing Saiyan with mounting fear.

"Raddatz! Leave her alone!"__

I could hear the crunching of his boots in the dirt. The pain in my head was becoming unbearable.

"Relax, I won't kill her! It would be a waste to kill such a flower…"

* * *

"Relax, I won't kill you! It would be a waste to kill such a flower."

I could hear him pick up the frame from my desk, the one containing the picture taken the day I was born.

"You really are quite the blossom. You remind me of your mother."

I clutched at my bruised arms, kneeling as far to the floor as I could.

"She loved flowers. How can you love a plant?"

I remained silent, squeezing my eyes shut for what felt like an eternity.

"Answer me!" I was yanked up by a fistful of hair, and stared straight into his face, contorted with anger and rage. I whimpered, started to cry. I didn't know what to say!

"Damnit, girl!" He emptied his other hand, the better to slap me. Slowly, I watched the small picture fall to the ground and shatter. The only picture I had of my mother, my only concrete evidence….

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"I hate you! You bastard! You killed mom! She loved you, but you **ignored** her! You killed her, you stupid, cheating, LYING **BASTARD**!"

I stood panting and hot. Surprised, awestruck noises emanated from behind me, and I heard a gruff grunting noise that could only have come from Radditz. What? I opened my eyes to see him **on the ground**, lifting himself on one elbow. What's more, his armor was dented, cracked even!

He stared in amazement and pressed some buttons on his scouter. "Twelve-hundred? But how? She's merely a child!"

I opened my shaking hands. They were clenched so tightly, the long nails had made deep gashes in my skin. "Wha-what happened?" Had I done that?


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, a lot of you said the last chapter was a little confusing, so I'll try to remedy that here.

I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry. I just haven't been in the right mood to write this. But the "right mood" would be angst and depression, so I guess that's a good thing, huh? ::sweat:: Nevertheless, I **will** write more even though I'm not in the mood. Because I need to get off my butt.

I don't own DBZ or Linkin Park's music.

* * *

_And I've got nothing to say,_

_I can't believe I didn't fall_

_Right down on my face…_

Promise

Chapter 6

Radditz was still in shock as he sat before me. _I_ was still in shock. What had just happened? I thought back, kicking my muddled mind to make sense of it all. Radditz had slapped me, yes. And then…I stopped. All I remember was Dad. That one time when he had broken Mom's picture.

_It'll be different this time._

The thought came out of nowhere, startling me. Was that going through my head? Was that why…my body still shook as I felt heat dissipate off me in waves. It was just like that time…That time when I had tried to find my energy…

* * *

The episode that day was Gohan teaching Videl how to fly. How I relished every line of that episode, eloquently explaining exactly how to find your energy and bring it out. Gohan made it sound so easy! As I lay in bed I decided to try it. The most I can loose is a couple hours sleep, right? I concentrated, imagining a ball of energy in my center just like Gohan said. I cupped my hands together and tried my hardest to make it come out, to just make a little spark, even! I have to…little by little, my mind clouded…I have to…and I succumbed to exhaustion. 

The clouds slowly receded, and one thought made itself known above all others, _Man it's hot!_ I threw off the covers; I was dripping with sweat. I lay in bed, waiting while the heat dissipated off me in waves… But it wouldn't go away! Maybe hitching up my pjs'll help…nope. I brushed my hair off my neck and lay spread-eagle. Uhg… Looking up, I saw my window was thoroughly open. Wait, wasn't it 52 out? Yeah, I remember the news people said it was gonna be cold tonight…so why the hell am I so hot?! I drug myself out of bed, turned on my fan, and plopped back. Eventually my mind calmed and I fell asleep…

* * *

I was jerked from my reverie as I saw Radditz get up. "What a prize!" His greedy look made me shudder as he stalked nearer. 

But a sudden rush of wind stopped him as Goku stood in front of me. "Saiyan or not, she's not going with you," he said. He half-turned, giving me a serious, but not mean, look. "Go. We'll take care of him." Stunned, all I could manage was a stiff nod. I tried to run, but my legs moved mechanically. My head bobbed heavily with every step.

I ran for what seemed like hours, but turning back, I realized I had only been gone a few minutes. Goku and Piccolo were standing in front of Radditz still, trading verbal blows before the real fight began. I couldn't hear them from this distance, but I could remember the episode.

But how did I even know they were saying what was in the episode? I had already messed up the entire timeline! I plopped to the ground and held my aching head in my hands. Gingerly moving my fingers, I felt the huge bruise acquired just minutes ago when Radditz slapped me. Or was it Radd**at**z? Goku had pronounced it that way, was it really that different? My head ached from thought.

_BOOM!!_

"Ahh! What the hell?!" The ground shook underneath me, and I looked to my left to see a huge plume of smoke. The battle must have begun! I looked, but couldn't see anything except flashes and an occasional burst of energy. It was such a change; usually you could see everything that went on! But that was only through the magic of television; now I was really here. I had no clue what was happening because my eyes weren't fast enough. It was a humbling thought.

I guess I didn't really need to watch the battle. I already knew who would win-if I hadn't already screwed that up! "Aww damn!" Once again I held my throbbing head. Maybe if I didn't interfere anymore, everything would happen right. If Goku and Piccolo lost, I'd have to spend the rest of my life with Raddi-Radd**atz**. I'd have to fight and kill things! "Oh Lord, please let them win!"

The sounds and explosions continued, only making my headache worse. I prayed to God or Kami or whoever to just let it end, just let me wake up in some hospital bed with my Dad bitching at me for watching TV. I didn't care, it would be better than this. Radditz' slaps were a thousand times worse than his. And since when did I have a tail? A **Saiyan** tail, just like Gohan? And fits of rage that ended in Radditz flat on his back? Gohan was supposed to have beaten him up, not-"Oh my God."

Why hadn't I seen it before? I wake up next to Gohan, get a tail just like Gohan, and now I have his incredible powers! Whatever lightning bolt brought me here had also given me Gohan's abilities! But-how? Why?! "This has got to be a dream now! Holy crap, it's like a bad fanfic! The ones…the ones I had always……wanted."


End file.
